


Torn Apart *Kylo Ren Fanfiction*

by yummycastiel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycastiel/pseuds/yummycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan Degrey lost Ben Solo when he left to the Dark Side, and now after ten years she has been called back by Leia Organa to help her. To help her kill Kylo Ren. Little does Rowan know, that Kylo Ren is her former friend. Will Rowan be able to bring Ben home? Or will she be torn apart, just like Ben Solo. (SET AFTER THE FORCE AWAKENS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart *Kylo Ren Fanfiction*

Prologue

Rowan ran, her legs pumping and her breathing laboured, crashing through the debris of the destruction around her. She felt panic rising like bile in her throat, threatening to come spilling out of her mouth, but she kept running, her guilt gnawing at her belly.

She knew this was going to happen.

She could have done something.

She could have warned them.

Rowan stumbled and fell on her knees, and she cried out in pain as jagged rocks slashed at her exposed skin. She looked up and stared at the rubble that surrounded her. The Academy that Rowan had studied in all her life was destroyed. Smoke rose up from the desolation and Rowan forced herself to her shaky feet.

As she stumbled forward, she saw the strewn bodies of her friends, teachers. Rowan desperately looked for one person in specific, but she knew deep down he would not be here.

A few lengths ahead of her, she saw a tall, hooded figure, standing and surveying the scene, a red lightsabre in hand.

‘’No…’’ Rowan whispered and she struggled forward, ‘’No, no, no, please don’t be who I think you are.’’

‘’And who do you think I am?’’ Said the painfully familiar deep voice. The young girl froze. Only one person could read her thoughts like that.

‘’Ben.’’ Rowan breathed, and her hands started to shake in anger, in fear. The figure pulled of his hood revealing unkempt black waves of hair and hazel brown eyes. Revealing the face of Ben Solo.

‘’Oh Ben, no…’’ Rowan whispered, ‘’Why did you do this? You killed…everyone!’’ Ben Solo stepped towards her, lifting his arms, as if gesturing for her to hug him. Rowan cringed away, tears pricking at her eyes, her breath coming in more ragged attempts.

‘’This was the only way.’’ Ben said, lowering his arms, clearly hurt. ‘’I had to do this.’’ He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. Rowan shook her head as she staggered forward.

‘’You should have killed me too.’’ Ben, who had looked away from the girl before him, looked at Rowan now, his eyes wide in horror. He seemed almost surprised at this demand.

‘’You know very well that I could never hurt you.’’ He said in a low voice. Ben looked down at his shimmering saber. ‘’You are the most important thing in my life. I had to beg him to spare you.’’

‘’Him? Who-‘’ Rowan began, but Ben but her off.

‘’Come with me. You are powerful, Rowan, you would make a great Sith.’’ Ben said, eyes pleading, ‘’Please, I can’t do this without you.’’ Rowans jaw dropped. Part of her really did want to go, take Ben’s hand and take off with him, but she would never forgive herself if she did.

‘’You’re going to have to try then.’’ She replied coldly after a moment of thought, crossing her arms, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. Ben pursed his lips, eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’ Ben hissed in a mean tone. Rowan gulped, fear and realization finally settling in.

‘’It means I will not go with you.’’ Bens eyes narrowed.

‘’You will regret that choice Rowan.’’ He spat, ‘’you will wish you had accepted my offer, because it’s the only way you can be with me.’’

‘’What makes you think I want to be with you now?’’ Rowan managed through shakes and sobs. Bens face went slack, his eyes flashed with hurt and betrayal, but he quickly composed himself, regaining his cold glare.

‘’Right now you might not see, but you will.’’ He hissed, starting to turn away, but Rowan reached out for him suddenly, surprising them both.

‘’Ben,’’ She whimpered, ‘’Please-‘’ Ben Solo ripped his arm out of the girls grasp, rounding on a terrified Rowan.

‘’Ben Solo is dead!’’ He yelled, raising his hand, extended towards Rowan, and suddenly she rose up in the air, lifted by a Force, squeezing the air from her lungs. She writhed like a snake, clawing at her throat, eyes wide in horror, fixed on the boy in front of her. ‘’Ben Solo is dead,’’ He repeated, this time his breathing laboured, ‘’Ben Solo is gone forever.’’ He kept his hand raised, but he took a step towards Rowan, who was his height now, and he brought his face close to hers. He closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers.

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ Rowan choked out, managing to raise a hand and put it on Bens shoulder. Ben leaned back slightly, never taking his eyes off hers. Instead of the anger in his gaze that was there before, there was a deep sadness.  
‘’I did this for you.’’ He whispered, putting his hand on hers. Rowan pulled her hand away harshly.

‘’No,’’ She wheezed, ‘’You did this for yourself.’’ After a moment of silence, still being suspended in mid-air, Rowan asked: ‘’I thought you loved me.’’ Ben sighed, raising his arm once more.

‘’I do Rowan, I love you more than you will ever know.’’ He said. Rowan tried to speak, but she found herself unable to move her lips. No doubt Ben had taken that away from her too. ‘’I see now that you will not come. I am so, so sorry it had to end this way.’’ He looked at her now, making her heart clench. He kept her trapped, frozen, and he leaned in to her, brushing his lips against hers, sending chills down Rowans spine. It was such a familiar feeling, Rowan almost felt safe. His free hand cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear. Slowly, Ben pulled away.

 

‘’Don’t go,’’ Rowan murmured suddenly, still fighting for breath. Ben looked at her, ‘’don’t go where I can’t follow.’’ He gave the scared girl one last look, and he turned away, igniting his saber, and retreated into the darkness without a word. Rowan watched as her best friend, the boy she had loved, the boy she still so hatefully loved, walked out of her life, leaving her to crumple to the ground.


End file.
